Cuando Trunks conoció a Marron
by Helgita
Summary: Marron es una estudiante universitaria en su primer año. Trunks un profesor que le hace un favor a un amigo. Ambos son piezas del juego de la vida. El destino que los une es tan fuerte que ni ellos mismos podrán corromperlo. TrunksxMarron.
1. Kilómetros de distancia

******«** **Cuando Trunks conoció a Marron »**  


«_El destino que los une es tan fuerte que ni ellos mismos podrán corromperlo._»

* * *

Prólogo

Kilómetros de distancia

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

Se rascó la nuca, justo en donde estaba su medalla de plata, hacía tanto calor que estaba segura de que le saldría ronchas si no se la quitaba. No era la única que estaba sufriendo, lo sabía con exactitud porque a todo su alrededor estaban más de cien alumnos, y todos soplándose con papeles o mirando el reloj de manera desesperada para saber cuándo acabaría aquello. Marron tenía la respuesta: nunca.

El apuesto profesor se movía de un lado para otro, señalando de vez en cuando cosas en la pantalla gigante que estaba figurando su proyecto de... ¿Cuántas dispositivas debía tener eso? "Cincuenta, fácil" pensó, y exageró un tanto, pero si de ese número se trataba aquel hombre debía de ir por la número cuarenta. Hace rato había dejado de tomar sus apuntes, Marron prefería escucharlo, pero hace algunos diez minutos no pudo evitar dejar de hacerlo, ya no le causaba intriga lo que decía aquel hombre y mucho menos le daban ganas de copiar.

-Tus ojos cerrados te traerán problemas -musitó alguien cerca de ella.

Abrió los ojos de sopetón y levantó su cabeza de la mesa, miró a su compañero del lado izquierdo para advertirle que lo que acababa de decir no le pareció gracioso en lo absoluto. Y de paso, si es que con una mirada de las de ella se podía hacer eso, dejarle bien en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él, sus bíceps y autos importados. Claro que ¿desde cuándo a Kylan le importa lo que le digan?

-Espero estés tomando nota -dijo, levantando su cuaderno en donde unas enormes letras estaban escritas. "_Sal conmigo mañana"_, decía en la hoja.

-Declino -contestó. Y se recostó contra la silla y cruzó los brazos.

Kylan hizo un mohin de niño pequeño que no obtenía el juguete que quería. Debía de estar tan acostumbrado a conseguir a todas las chicas que quiere; esos ojos, esos cabellos, esos músculos... Marron bufó en su mente y se dijo que era rubia, pero no por eso iba a ser la número doscientos de Kylan en lo que va el primer año en la Universidad.

Definitivamente la Universidad era difícil, no pudo evitar pensar. Ya estaban en la mitad del año, cerca del final de clases por tres meses, y no hubo cambios desde que llegó hasta ahora. Es decir, no pudo hacer amigas que realmente puedan ser llamadas así, se le habían acercado alguna que otras chicas; pero siempre para hacerle "gancho" con alguno de sus amigos, pedirle apuntes de las materias más difíciles y, a Marron todavía le costaba no tener vergüenza cuando lo recuerda, algunas que preferían a las mujeres que a los hombres. Y en cuanto a chicos... sólo tenía que ponerse una remera no tan holgada y podía ser la chica con más amigos de todo el campus, pero eso era tan superficial que le daba asco. Todos habían querido una cita, una salida, un beso, un momento en sus autos... y Marron sólo había querido pegarle a todos, pero nadie conseguía lo que quería al final.

Su madre le había advertido que no sería nada fácil, pero siempre decía que era porque iba a extrañar a sus padres. Y no es que Marron no lo hiciera, siendo ellos tan protectores con ella, pero además de extrañarlos deseaba volver a tener su habitación, sus pequeñas pero amistades al fin de la Capital, que su mascota esté nuevamente con ella... Tantas cosas.

Le era incómodo saber que era, de alguna manera u otro, en un momento u otro, el centro de atención de tantas personas. Nunca se había sentido tan bonita, era verdad, pero tampoco nunca tan incómoda. Porque las dos chicas más famosas,y ricas, del Instituto parecían querer unirlas a su grupo de amigas, se había vuelto en la envidia y el respeto de la platea femenina. Y desde que tocó el piso del primer bar al que asistía, la platea masculina, o al menos la mitad de ella, parecía estar desesperados por tenerla entre sus brazos. Nunca fue alguien tan importante, nunca fue popular, tampoco el centro de deseo de chicos deseados... Definitivamente, nunca le pasó eso, pero no tuvo que cambiar para que le pasara. Marron seguía siendo la misma, y como tal seguía declinando propuestas en la que podía observar a kilómetros que lo único que se buscaba era sexo; algo que, al parecer, se practicaba sin pudor en la Universidad.

De pronto, todas las cabezas se habían girado para observarla a ella y no pudo evitar quitar su cabeza de su mano y levantar los ojos con sorpresa. No pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y orejas cuando se dio cuenta de que el Profesor le estaba preguntando algo. Se lamentó. La realidad es que era una tonta para no hacerse más responsable y prestar atención las dos horas de clase, ya que sabía que el profesor se dedicaba a siempre recordarla desde el comienzo de año, su primer año, y justo cuando ella estaba distraída. Se mordió la lengua, ¡incluso no debía tener idea del apellido de alguno de sus alumnos!, sin embargo siempre se la agarra con ella que está sentada en la penúltima fina.

-Eh... -qué vergüenza, si fuera por ella escondería la cabeza en sus brazos y si tuviera rabo ya estaría entre sus piernas.

El Profesor cruzó los brazos y los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer en voz baja. Le pidió que le repitiera la pregunta, y el Profesor lo hizo pero ya se notaba que no le gustaba nada la situación. Marron sabría la respuesta, si no fuera porque Kylan le estaba molestando durante los dos minutos en el que el Profesor se dedicó a explicar justo eso.

-¡Entienda Profesor, es rubia! -gritó alguien en un costado, el hombre se dedicó a buscar quién había sido y Marron fulminó con la mirada hacia donde había salido el grito.

Kylan a su lado reía, y le pasó un brazo por los delicados hombros sin previo aviso y la atrajo a su pecho fuerte y grande, en una muestra de aprecio, un simulo de abrazo. Marron, con los ojos abiertos, y los nervios crispados, lo empujó y le dijo que no volviera a hacer eso. En ese momento, tocó el timbre.

* * *

Los próximos capítulos serán mucho más largos. ¿Algún comentario para esta escritora principiante?


	2. Carretera del destino

******«** **Cuando Trunks conoció a Marron »**  


«_El destino que los une es tan fuerte que ni ellos mismos podrán corromperlo._»

* * *

Primero

Carretera del destino

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

Si bien su auto no era el mejor de todos los autos, y probablemente era considerado una basura por todos los estudiantes de la Universidad, especialmente aquellos que venían con unos autos importados y lustrados todas las mañanas, Marron estaba más que feliz con su pequeño auto de color azul oscuro, porque se lo dieron cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y para ella fue la primera demostración de su responsabilidad y madurez.

-Oye preciosa -Matt se colocó, junto a otros dos amigos que Marron no conocía, al lado de su Jeep infernal de color rojo que estaba estacionado justo al lado izquierdo de su auto.

Matt era un chico muy apuesto, como la mayoría de todos en aquella Universidad que demostraba que solamente habían muchachos con mucho dinero. Marron tenía una Beca, otro de sus logros que le daba más que una razón para sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Matt era esa clase de chico que era el líder del grupo; siempre con sus chistes, siempre con sus conquistas, con sus demostraciones de altivez, y todas esas cosas que Marron poco soportaba si se hacían de manera demasiado petulante. Debía tener uno o dos más años que ella, veintidós, pero era bastante grande; lo que le daba un buen puesto en el fútbol americano. Matt no era un mal chico... Sólo era, Matt Mathieson, niño mimado independiente hasta la médula.

Ella simplemente cabeceó en forma de saludo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, no era tan amiga de él después de todo. Se conocieron en las escaleras de la biblioteca, cuando ella se había resbalado por llevar una pila de libros y él le había salvado; claro que luego le admitió que jamás estaba en la biblioteca y que sólo pasaba por ahí, por lo que Marron perdió total interés en él, buscaba a alguien con el que podía hablar sin tener que derretirse, fingiendo o no fingiendo, de sus sonrisas o reírse estúpidamente de sus chistes que no suelen ser los mejores. Eso fue hace unos tres meses, luego tenía que tener el deber de saludarlo siempre y aceptar que sus amigos tan guapotes como él le codearan cada vez que ella pasaba.

-¿Estás apurada? -había colocado sus brazos sobre su pecho y se había recostado en la puerta del conductor. Uno de sus amigos ya estaba adentro, el que parecía ser el menos social, y el otro estaba con los pies dentro de la camioneta, del lado de acompañante, pero se prendía del techo para observarlo todo.

-Sí -admitió, pero intentó no ser tan dura- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

Matt había quitado su cara de estupefacción y sonrió de costado, mostrando unos dientes blancos, sanos y un tanto grandes pero definitivamente envidiables.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer, preciosa?

Ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. No sabía qué le molestaba más, que todo el mundo se llamaran preciosas o preciosos entre ellos o que él estaba tardando demasiado como para que ella por fin pudiera declinar su propuesta y largarse de allí; tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo, para el Profesor D´Avenia, como recompensa de no haber sabido contestarle la respuesta y no haber prestado atención a la clase, además no le gustaba la nota que le había puesto en el conceptual esa mañana.

-Un trabajo para mañana -como su auto no tenía alarma, tuvo que abrirlo con la llave, en cuanto lo hizo metió su mochila adentro-. Veré si puedo terminarlo, es larguísimo -mentía.

Él puso una mueca, claramente aquello acribillaba sus planes; sabía lo insistente que era Marron con los deberes luego de tener que haberla salvado más de cinco veces de que no se cayera de las escaleras por excesos de libros que tapaban su vista.

-Eso significa que no irás conmigo a tomar un par de tragos -levantó los hombros, fingiendo no estar furioso por, nuevamente, no haberlo conseguido.

-Lo siento -dijo ella, con una sonrisa de modo consuelo, pero poco le valió el tiempo porque se subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha.

Matt le gritó algo a su amigo que permanecía colgado de la camioneta que ella no logró escuchar. Como siempre, de seguro se había burlado de él por no haberlo conseguido y Matt se había enfurecido. Su coche arrancó y esperó a que el motor calentara unos pequeños minutos. Era verano, apenas había terminado el invierno pero definitivamente el calor agobiante ya había vuelto a aparecer.

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

-¿Otra vez tú por aquí? -le dijo el hombre un tanto gordo, mientras levantaba su gorro para ver mejor.

Él simplemente lo ignoró, haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas, y caminó hacia él mientras sacaba su billetera. No tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo con el mismo hombre que hace unos minutos se había negado a indicarle el camino si no le daba cien dólares; era una estafa. La pequeña computadora que servía para señalar su ruta se había descompuesto hace unos kilómetros; Trunks lo supo porque había intentando mandarlo al centro del Mar, sobre unas rocas filosas.

-Dime cómo hago para llegar -antes de que el hombre volviera a replicar, y escupiera al mismo tiempo, Trunks levantó las manos para que se callara-, te pagaré, lo haré, cincuenta dolares.

El hombre se agarró de la barriga y se rió entre catarro que aquellos veinte cigarrillos apagados en el sucio cenicero debía producir. A Trunks nada de eso le causaba gracia. Tenía toda la tecnología sobre él, era prácticamente uno de los hombros más millonarios de todo el continente, y tenía que soportar que un hombre detestable y mugroso como aquel se riera en su rostro y, como si fuera poco, demandando que le pagara.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? -preguntó, ultrajado de ira. El hombre dejó de reír luego de unos segundos en los que Trunks se giró, para ver a su lujoso auto estacionado en aquello que podía ser la peor estación de servicio que había visto en su vida.

-Escucha, mijo, si piensas que te diré un camino por cincuenta dolares estas loco -terminó con una mano fuerte pegando en el mostrador del negocio, se dio media vuelta mientras escupía algo en un basurero.

-¿Cuánto quieres? -preguntó, sus manos estaban blancas de tanto apretarlas.

-Unos millones no vendría mal -gruñó-, no hagas esa cara niño rico, no creo que te moleste mucho dar un poco de plata, debes de tener tanto...

-Te daré los cien que querías hoy -afirmó, sacó su billetera, le incomodó ver cómo el hombre estiraba su cuello gordo para poder ver su billetera.

-Veo que está grande esa cosa... -rió de manera ronca- Debes tener otra en tu auto, y otra... y todas deben de ser de cuero, engendros que matan a los pobres animales para...

Trunks lo cortó.

-Ciento cincuenta, no más -colocó el dinero sobre el mostrador-, y ahora dígame el camino, señor.

"Y de paso puede arreglar un poco esta pocilga" pensó Trunks, consternado ante tanta mugre, él haría lo que fuera con tal de que sus negocios se vieran brillantes y limpios.

El hombre gordo sonrió y agarró el dinero con su mano llena de aceite y grasa, metió el dinero todo abollado en un bolsillo y se agachó a buscar algo. En cuanto apareció, cuestión de segundos en los que Trunks se preguntó qué demonios hacía allí, el hombre llevaba un papel amarillo gigante y un lapicero que al principio costó para que funcionara.

-Estás tan equivocado, mijo, para llegar a ese lugar que quieres llegar hay un camino mucho mejor -bufó-, pero qué se puede esperar de un niño mimado y rico...

-Dedíquese a mostrarme el camino, y que sea con letra clara -ignoró la mirada amenazante que el hombre le mandó, no le tenía miedo en lo más mínimo, él era casi de su estatura y tenía mucho mejor estado físico.

-A de estar yendo a ver a una chica -dijo, asintiendo, mientras dibujada algo que a Trunks le sorprendió; aquel hombre dibujaba realmente bien.

-No, no es así -pudo comentar, seguía maravillado cada trazo que hacía aquel hombre.

-Pues, bueno, mijo, supongo que vas a encontrar a una chica linda.

-No lo creo... -y no mentía, hace tiempo que el destino había querido que él ignorara a todas aquellas hermosas muchachas que se acercaban a él, y a su abultada billetera, claro.

-Nunca digas nunca.

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

Dejó de observar el paisaje hermoso que tenía a un costado; las olas rompiendo en la arena blanca y brillante por el sol que estaba a punto de comenzar a esconderse, el agua que se veía, incluso desde la carretera, tan amigable y confortante para ella... En cuanto levantó la mirada, tuvo que doblar rápidamente el volante, ya que casi choca con una saliente de la mala obra del cemento.

Bufó y se concentró más en manejar. Sabía que éste era un camino muy malo, pero era el único con el que podía llegar a su casa más temprano, exactamente treinta minutos más temprano; y ese tiempo, para una universitaria, era precioso y magnífico. Abrió un poco su ventanilla, el fresco y frío aire del mar alivió el calor que el sol dándole en su cara ocasionaba. Sabía el camino de memoria que su mano debía recorrer para llegar a la radio y apretar el botón que daba para que el CD comenzara a sonar.

Comenzó a sonar "Rescue me" de Kerrie Roberts, no pudo evitar comenzar a cantar junto a la fantástica voz de Kerrie. Varias veces le habían dicho la linda voz que tenía, en realidad a ella le emocionaba escucharse a sí misma. Lástima que fuera tan vergonzosa como para ponerse a cantar frente a alguien, ya sea sus mismos padres o unos completos desconocidos. Androide 18 no era de decir halagos, pero cuando Marron cantaba en la ducha su madre siempre estaba afuera para decirle que tenía una voz maravillosa.

Sus labios dejaron de seguir la maravillosa canción cuando vio, a lo lejos, un auto siendo empujado por un hombre. Al parecer el automóvil se había detenido en la ruta, porque el pobre hombre estaba moviendo lejos de la ruta al auto que, desde ahí, se podía observar que valía realmente mucho dinero. Bajó la música y se acercó lentamente al auto del hombre, detuvo el coche y se bajó, como el hombre no se movía tan rápido no le fue difícil que la escuchara.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señor? -preguntó.

Miró atentamente a la lujosa vestimenta del hombre, y cuando éste se dio vuelta pudo recapacitar en que aquel no era exactamente un hombre, sólo un joven muchacho; el más guapo que alguna vez haya visto en su vida.


	3. Un largo atardecer

******«** **Cuando Trunks conoció a Marron »**  


«_El destino que los une es tan fuerte que ni ellos mismos podrán corromperlo._»

* * *

Segundo

Un gran atardecer

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

-Hola -la sonrisa que el hombre le dedicó le gustó; no era la típica coquetería barata de un hombre guapo.

-Hola -dijo ella, levantando la mano que tenía escondida en el bolsillo delantero, solamente hasta su cintura, un saludo ameno.

Trunks no pudo evitar observarla. Adoraba la belleza femenina, y aquella criatura que tenía enfrente merecía un noble respeto por ser tan hermosa. No sabía si le llamaba más su rostro pequeño y precioso, o su cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo. Era un hombre, y lo sabía. Ella también lo sabía, y al parecer no le gustaba mucho la manera en la que él la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué le pasó a su auto? -preguntó, aunque mantuvo distancia con el cuerpo, se acercó un tanto al automóvil.

-Eh... -pestañeó varias veces, tenía que ser menos obvio- No tengo la menor idea, supongo que no es mi día de suerte -él rió confiado, ella simplemente lo miraba-, primero se me rompe mi computadora, luego me entero que estoy en una ruta de mala fama y ahora esto...

Casi decía que lo único bueno era que había encontrado a alguien para que lo ayudara: mejor dicho, que hubiera encontrado a ella. Pero se detuvo a tiempo. Y Marron, que no estaba muy segura, agradeció de todos modos a que aquel sujeto se haya callado lo que estuviera por decir, no quería que le cayera tan mal de pronto. Parecía ser un hombre respetable. Es decir, con aquel atuendo y todos esos papeles que había en los asientos traseros del vehículo. Quiere decir, al menos no eran zapatos de mujeres o condones usados.

-Realmente soy muy mala con esto de los autos -suspiró, levantando los hombros-, pero hace poco se abrió una estación de servicio a unos kilómetros...

-Sí, lo sé -Trunks se sintió estúpido porque su voz no sonó amigable de solo recordar a aquel sujeto y ella se había confundido, pensando que le era aburrido hablar con ella-, estuve hace unos minutos allí, le pedí que me ayudara con la ruta...

-Oh, ya veo... -ella se rascó la nuca, y se tiró el pelo hacia adelante tapando gran parte de su torso- ¿Y hacia dónde ibas?

Eso era raro. Demasiado. Está bien, era completa y absolutamente raro. Marron adoraba hablar con personas que conociera y apreciara desde hace tiempo, pero definitivamente con extraños no era lo suyo. Pero aquel sujeto le caía bien, lo veía muy bien y no se refería solamente físicamente. Además, no le gustaba nada la idea de ir a encerrarse a su pequeña casa que se hallaba prácticamente alejada por unos tres o dos kilómetros de la civilización.

-Sólo me faltan algunos kilómetros, según tengo indicado -él se rascó el cabello y se sentó en el capó de su lujoso vehículo-, estaba yendo a la ciudad que se llama... Me he olvidado...

-Elfstrom -Marron sonrió apenas.

-¿Eh? -negó rápidamente con la cabeza- No, no, yo me llamo Trunks, Trunks Brief.

Marron sonrió libremente y estuvo tentada a reírse, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. El hombre pestañeó varias veces e intentó mostrarse entendido también siguiendo la sonrisa mitad risa de la rubia.

-Elfstrom es el nombre de la ciudad -dijo, explicándose, simulando indiferencia se recostó contra el lado derecho del capó, cerca de Trunks pero no a su lado-. Mi nombre es Marron Jinzo.

-Marron... -sonrió, mirando embelesado a la mujer- Es un muy bonito nombre.

-Trunks tiene su encanto, no te lo niego -dijo, y se rieron débilmente. Se encontró extrañada, no se reconocía, ¿desde cuándo ella hacía chistes con extraños?

La rubia tenía cruzado los brazos sobre los pechos y, volviendo a poner su cuello en un estado normal, miró hacia adelante en donde había pequeños árboles y el comienzo de lo que era una pequeña llanura; allí arriba, a unos pocos kilómetros, estaba la ruta verdadera y bonita. Trunks tenía enfrente al auto de la rubia, pero no podía evitar mirar unos segundos hacia su costado derecho para saber qué hacía ella. Un silencio muy incómodo se ajustó en el medio y ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar lo correcto para deshacerse de ello.

Marron recordó a su preciosa madre, y a su voz firme y autoritaria, diciéndole muchas veces que no tenía que hablar tanto con extraños. Era mejor mantenerse alejado, firme y siempre mostrando límites y distancia. Y Marron sabía muy bien que sentarse en el capó y mirarse de esas formes no era exactamente mantener distancia.

-Bueno... -se metió aún más las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del jean desgastado- Me tengo que ir.

Trunks apretó su mano y vio como la silueta joven y curvilínea se alejaba frente a él. Tenía que hacer algo, eso o simplemente resignarse a tener que esperar toda la tarde sólo a que alguien, sinceramente nadie, lo ayudara con su auto.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó, le salió inconscientemente, pues esperaba decir algo más apropiado como "¿Y no tienes idea de dónde puedo recibir ayuda?", incluso un "¡Quédate conmigo, por favor!" hubiera sonado menos obvio y desesperado.

Ella giró y lo encaró. Su rostro no tenía las mejillas sonrojadas que siempre adoptaba cuando algo le incomodaba en su niñez. Había aprendido a mostrarse indiferente y, por lo visto, le estaba saliendo muy bien porque si había algo que no estaba en ese momento era tranquila y con indiferencia.

-Tengo un trabajo que terminar para mañana... -de pronto, se encontró dando más explicaciones sin saber por qué- No pude contestar una respuesta esta mañana y el profesor me pidió que mejorara esa nota que él no quería ponerme pero me la tubo que dar...

-Está bien, lamento retrasarte -sonrió-, supongo que alguien más me ayudará.

-Súbete -dijo, mientras abría la puerta del conductor de su auto-. Si crees que alguien más te encontrará aquí estás equivocado...

Lo decía con una sonrisa para nada fingida. Trunks se levantó del capó de su auto y se dirigió al de Marron. Antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a manejar, y de que él entrara completamente al auto, se frotó las manos sobre su pantalón porque había notado que sus manos sudaban. Ella estaba insegura. Y él parecía tan bien y cómodo sentándose a su lado y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de mejores amigos casi hermanos...

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

-Me considero bastante responsable y madura -admitió, asintiendo y colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja. El viento de la costa soplaba tan fuerte, y cada vez estaba más frío, más eso era reemplazado por el tibio calor que el sol desprendía.

-Ya me parecía, tienes aspecto de serlo -Trunks agregó rápidamente;-. No es que te veas mayor, pero, digo, no tienes aspecto de ser una remilgada que se la pasa tomando alcohol y bailando sobre mesas... No sé si me entiendes.

-Lo hago, lo hago -dijo, divertida-, me estás diciendo que visto como una anciana y que tengo personalidad de mojigata.

-No, no me malinterpretes -él se relajó al ver que ella sonreía-, me refiero a que se puede ver que serías una gran madre y... de seguro te va bien en tus estudios...

-Sí, eso intento al menos -miraba hipnotizada a las olas romper en las costas, que estaban a apenas metros de ellos.

La arena aún estaba cálida y sus pies, que se enterraban desnudos en ella, agradecían por ello. Se había arremangado el jean para que no se ensuciara y él, que tenía traje, no parecía interesado en lo más mínimo en que su vestimenta se ensuciaba si estaba sentado sobre la arena.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -preguntó él, ambos estaban entusiasmados mirando al mar.

-Veinte... -sonrió, imaginándose la cara de estupefacción.

-¿Enserio eres tan joven? -comentó, no pudo evitar mirarle el rostro; no tenía ninguna marca de arruga, como era de esperarse, pero veinte años parecía muy poco para alguien tan bien... lo diría, desarrollada y con tanta armonía de responsabilidad a su alrededor.

-¿Me estás llamando vieja? -dijo, abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo directamente. Los dos metros que separaban sus rostros parecían tan escasos e inviolables al mismo tiempo.

-No, por favor, no... -negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? -fue el turno de preguntar de ella, y Trunks agradeció que no volviera a tocar el tema de su edad; de lo contrario, tenía que decirle por qué le parecía que ella no tenía esa edad.

-Veintinueve -murmuró, mirando embelesado lo que el atardecer hacía con ese rostro de porcelana.

-¿Enserio? -inquirió, sorprendida, pero no lo miró- Vaya, te creía más joven.

Él le sonrió, simpático. Y ella, dejando de ser antipática y recta como había sido educada para que fuera, sonrió también. Fracciones de segundos para que sus mentes maquinaran y se dieran cuenta de que se estaban sonriendo. Él, con ese pésimo día. Ella, con esa actitud tan frívola.

El atardecer no tardó en llegar, creando más belleza alrededor de ambos y más conversaciones que iban y venían; estúpidas preguntas cómo cuál es tu animal preferido o si te gustan las mujeres y hombres con perfumes o sin perfume. Ese _ping pong_ de respuestas y preguntas tardó apenas unos cinco minutos, antes de que el hombre gordo y sonriente apareciera a su lado para avisarles que el auto de Trunks ya estaba reparado.

Marron se sorprendió demasiado, saber que tendría que dejar de hablar con aquel extraño le trajo una rara amargura. Pero él era distinto a todos, pudo hablar con él como hace tiempo no hacía con ningún muchacho.

Trunks... lo único fantástico que tenía no era su nombre o su aspecto. Era el primero en años que lograba llamar su atención, y ella no quería que eso dejara de pasar.

* * *

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, espero me mantengan al tanto de cómo les parece que va. Son cortos los capítulos porque va a ser una historia muy larga. ¿Se quedaron con ganas de más? Prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar. Saludos compañeras.


	4. Desilusión tardía

******«** **Cuando Trunks conoció a Marron »**  


«_El destino que los une es tan fuerte que ni ellos mismos podrán corromperlo._»

* * *

Tercero

Desilusión tardía

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

-Entonces, Marron -dijo Trunks, mientras cruzaban la ruta para llegar al otro lado, en donde ambos autos estaban aparcados- ¿Te gustaría venir a tomar algo conmigo?

Se sorprendió ante la invitación, lo que más le sorprendió fue que tenía ganas de decirle "Sí, claro, vamos, cómo no, incluso puedo pagarme a mí misma con tal de ir contigo". Puso sus manos en la sudadera y apretó los labios con fuerza, indicando que realmente no podía.

-Lo siento, no puedo -las ganas de darle una explicación urgentemente le asustó-, es que hoy no he podido contestar una pregunta en la Universidad, y mi maldito profesor me pidió que le entregara un trabajo.

-Ya veo -asintió, su sonrisa le hizo pensar a Marron que a él le daba igual que pudiera tomar algo con él o no- ¿Será otro día, entonces?

Marron asintió rápidamente. Okey, hace tiempo que no salía con un chico, menos con uno tan apuesto. ¡Ni siquiera le habían entrado tantas ganas de parecer fría! Quería saltar de felicidad y que él le dijera todas las indicaciones para esa cita... Una cita. Ci-ta. Estaba segura de que la persona que estaba en ese reflejo del vidrio de su coche era ella, pero estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca esperó en ese día, ni en ese año...

-¿No te gusta la Universidad? -preguntó Trunks, extrañamente y para sorpresa de Marron se había recostado sobre su auto, demostrándole a Marron que aún no la dejaría ir.

-Me agrada... -admitió, en realidad adoraba poder estudiar, para ella llenarse de conocimientos era un hobbie precioso. Agradecía eternamente a su padre por poder costearle los libros, los útiles y algunos cursos extras que la Beca no cubría- Sólo que a veces creo que hay cosas innecesarias...

-Por ejemplo -pidió Trunks.

Marron se recostó sobre su auto, también, copiando la pose del magnífico hombre. Por Kami, si era incluso más guapo que el profesor D´Avenia en todo su esplendor.

-Uno de los profesores es joven y, aunque sabe mucho, creo que a veces se lía demasiado, especialmente porque apenas estamos en nuestro primer año, y está tocando a fondo temas de un segundo año e incluso algunos levemente de años mucho mayores...

-Ya veo -asintió- ¿Y qué estudias?

-Arquitectura -no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa, adoraba la materia que estudiaba y sabía que le iría bien luego de que varios elogien sus proyectos, en especial algunos amigos de su papá que sabían mucho de ello.

-¿Enserio? Es un gran trabajo.

-Gracias.

Un pequeño silencio. Trunks estaba muy pensativo y Marron no tardó en notarlo, estaba debatiendo algo en esa cabeza llena de cabellos de un color extravagante. Se veían casi brillantes y muy claros con el sol dándole de lleno.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese profesor que no te gusta? -preguntó de repente.

-D´Avenia -contestó-. No es que no me guste, me parece que su forma de dar clases no es la mejor y que a medida que va pasando el tiempo va decayendo su capacidad en el transcurso de la clase...

Él asintió, mirándola fijamente al rostro, mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Ella, de a poco, fue levantando una ceja intentando decirle de buena manera que la estaba poniendo nerviosa; y eso equivalía al mandarlo al infierno.

-Oh... -Trunks sonrió de pronto y golpeó amablemente al auto- Bueno, Marron, un gusto conocerte.

¿Ya se iba? ¡No, ella no quería eso! Tenía que hacer algo inteligente para que no se fuera, algo poco convencional para que él no se diera cuenta, algo atípico que no demostrara las ganas grandes que tenía de que él no se fuera. Tenía que progresar.

-Igualmente, Trunks -abrió la puerta y le dedicó una última sonrisa.

Con la boca abierta y los nervios crispados, Marron se sentó en el asiento y se sintió estúpida. ¡Sí, que inteligente había sido! Casi gritó del susto cuando los brazos de Trunks aparecieron en su ventana, sosteniéndose por ella. Con una sonrisa y una mirada amistosa, él se había metido prácticamente dentro de su auto para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla. Se quedó quieta, estática, con las manos aferradas al volante y con la boca semiabierta.

Le acabó de dar un beso en la mejilla... Y ella no le gritó nada.

-Espero verte pronto -le sonrió seductoramente, y eso definitivamente no le disgustó-, y así acordaremos una cita.

Y se fue de su lado, Marron tardó en accionar y mirar a través del retrovisor. Caminaba con tanta seguridad y firmeza, era tan guapo. Se mordió los labios y prendió su auto, no esperó a que se calentara ni nada de eso, quería alejarse rápidamente de allí porque, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que él sabía que estaba siendo espiado por ella. Era eso, o simplemente acababa de lanzar un guiño de ojo a la carretera.

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

Llegó a su casa con más pensamientos revueltos en su cabeza que de costumbre, y por primera vez estos no eran relacionados con los estudios. Estacionó su auto en el pequeño espacio techado que había en la parte trasera del edificio de dos pisos; su casa estaba en el segundo piso, era prácticamente un departamento pero no era muy pequeño. Su auto no tenía que seguir sintiéndose poca cosa junto al que tenía al lado, que era de las dos jóvenes parejas que vivían en el piso de abajo.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta trasera de su piso, mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso a los gritos que había en el piso de abajo. "_Esa actitud conejera que tienen_" pensó, con rabia y vergüenza. Definitivamente las parejas la pasaban muy bien todo el día, una lástima que ella terminara cayendo un piso arriba de un habitad con serios problemas con lo ninfómana.

-¡Que asco!.

Abrió la puerta blanca, la cual sería muy fácil de romper, y entró rápidamente. Dio un portazo, intentando hacerse notar, pero los gritos y gemidos no cesaron en ningún momento. Es más, parecía que hasta les excitaba aún más saber que ella los estaba escuchando. Sus vecinos eran prácticamente nuevos; hace una semana se habían mudado, pero Marron seguía prefiriendo a aquella joven que se vestía todo de negro y parecía practicar brujería que antes vivía abajo.

Su sonrisa se expandió cuando vio a su pequeño y adorable perro durmiendo sobre el sofá. Se acercó a él y le acarició con suavidad los cabellos rubios que parecían unos pequeños rulos en algunas partes. De pronto, una idea maravilloso le apareció en la mente.

-¿Te gustaría dejar un par de regalitos en la puerta de los vecinos, Micky? -preguntó, mientras le daba un suave beso en la pequeña y frágil cabeza.

Estaba dormido, pero él seguramente le ayudaría con los degenerados vecinos. No importaba que sus vecinos podrían arruinarle el día, bastaba con recordar una imagen de Trunks y sólo eso podía calmarla.

••o..o••o..o••o..o••o..o••

Esa mañana llegó a la Universidad con humor malo, peor que el que solía tener. Se estaba muriendo de sueño, los párpados se le habían cerrado varias veces cuando iba llegando en el auto y tuvo que tirarse agua de una pequeña botella sobre su cara; fue molesto, estaba fría, pero sirvió para despertarla aunque sólo un poco y para ese momento. Cerró la puerta del coche con furia, cuando vio que se olvidó adentro la carpeta grande y muy bien presentada que había hecho para el Profesor. Entró al auto y lo agarró con fuerza.

-Porquería -bufó-, toda la noche en vela por esta porquería.

Cuando se dio vuelta escuchó al timbre sonar y vio a los alumnos levantarse del jardín o de los escalones de la increíble escalera de entrada para dirigirse adentro. Puso su bolso sobre su hombro y apresuró el paso, ahora tenía una materia con una profesora chapada a la antigua que, al parecer, no hacía eso de tomar el café en la sala de profesores que tenía como consecuencia llegar cinco tardes a la clase.

-¡Ey, Marron! -Kitty se colocó a su lado, ondeando la falda corta y levantando el escote de su remera con los libros- ¿Cómo estás? Se te nota cansada, ¿estás bien?

Lo que le faltaba. Una cabeza hueca a la que alimentar con estúpidos sucesos de su vida nocturna. Detuvo un poco los pasos, porque notó que iba mucho más rápido que su compañera, e intentó mostrarse amable.

-Mis vecinos nuevos copulan como conejos -dijo.

"_Okey, Marron, eres una estúpida_". A considerar el rostro desencajado de Kitty, Marron supo que podía quedar con un trauma.

-¡Eso es genial! -chilló, saltando como un conejito- ¡Quiero conocerlos! Quién sabe, tal vez el conejo alfa es guapo -se mordía los labios.

Marron asintió y le colocó una mano en el hombro, detuvo frenéticamente sus pasos.

-Claro que sí -y con eso, se dio vuelta y decidió que tenía que alejarse inmediatamente.

Entró al salón y el bochinche era abrumador, todos parecían gritar al mismo tiempo y reírse a carcajadas como nunca en su vida. Eso significaba que la profesora no estaba allí, obviamente. Marron encontró un lugar junto al enorme ventanal, y colocó sus cosas sobre la mesa justo en el momento en el que Lisa, una mujer muy sofisticada oriunda de Estados Unidos, hacía su presencia colocándose delante de la mesa de la profesora.

-Alumnos -dijo la mujer, mientras revisaba algo en un cuaderno. El salón hizo silencio luego de un rato-. Su profesora no asistirá por razones que desconocemos, tampoco nos ha dejado algún trabajo, así que ésta hora la tendrán ausente. La recuperarán en otro momento, supongo -la ola de bufidos hizo sonreír a Marron-, están libres. No queremos que anden por toda la Universidad molestando a los demás cursos, preferentemente están invitados a ir a la biblioteca o al salón del proyector para mirar algo, o en su defecto pueden irse afuera.

Salió del salón y la mayoría de los estudiantes hicieron lo mismo. Sólo quedaron algunos pocos grupos adentro que seguían siendo muy bochincheros para gusto de la rubia que estaba intentando calmarse para poder estudiar. Agarró el trabajo que había hecho para el profesor D´Avenia y se dispuso a ir a entregárselo, sería genial que le pudiera decir en ese momento qué le parecía, porque de seguro no tenía clases que dar y más que obvio era que estaba en la sala de profesores tomando un café o leyendo el suplemento deportivo.

-Oye, Marron -justo cuando estaba por salir, Kylan apareció sobre la puerta- ¿Estás sola?

"_Paciencia, paciencia... Kylan tiene ojos preciosos, se parecen a los de Trunks_" sacudió su cabeza, intentando sacarse la imagen de Trunks de ella; una vez que comenzaba a divagar, sabía que se encontraría a sí misma repasando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, tenía que dejar de hacerlo porque, con el realismo que le caracterizaba con aquella vida dura, sabía que no volvería a verlo.

-Sí... -levantó el proyecto que tenía en las manos- Tengo que ir a entregar esto.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó, sorprendido al mirar el trabajo extenso- No me lo digas, no me importa -dijo velozmente- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si después de entregarlo vamos a la cafetería de enfrente para divertirnos un rato? Le preguntó a la rectora y dijo que podríamos salir.

Marron bufó por dentro, con razón Kylan había salido disparado desde el final del salón hasta la rectora cuando ésta comenzó a irse. Había tenido la esperanza de que tuvieran un romance secreto para que así él no la volviera a molestar, le pareció bastante lógico ya que a los muchachos guapos y jóvenes le gustan las mujeres con experiencia. ¿O no?

-No lo sé -intentó ser amable-, la verdad es que estaba por pedirle al profesor D´Avenia que me corrigiera ahora, o que le diera una rápida inspección, quiero saber si podré levantar ese uno...

-Hum, entonces... -Kylan parecía frustrado, no le estaban saliendo las cosas como esperaba- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que salgamos a tomar un café?

Marron parpadeó; Kylan era guapo, educado, y aunque un niño mimado también era se esforzaba por conseguirla. Estaba muy segura de que después de tres o cuatro citas Kylan terminaría cansado al ver que no la podría llevar a la cama tan rápido y desistiría, así que... ¿Por qué no? Tal vez hasta se podría olvidar de Trunks.

-Creo que hay un cincuenta por cierto -Marron se adelantó, pudiendo por fin salir del salón-. Todo depende si el profesor no está ocupado.

-Bien -Kylan sonrió entusiasmado-, rogaré porque lo esté.

Marron sonrió por cortesía pura por una fracción de segundos y se giró, dirigiéndose a la sala de profesores que estaba en el primer piso; su clase estaba en el segundo. Escuchó que los amigos de Kylan lo felicitaban y sonrió, le recordó a una escena cuando ella iba al Colegio. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, se volvió a encontrar con la rectora.

-Señora Morgan -llamó Marron- ¿Se encuentra el profesor D´Avenia en la sala de profesores?

-Oh, sí -la mujer le sonrió con afecto, la rubia no entendía muy bien por qué aquella señora le tenía cariño-. Como siempre, está ahí. Toca la puerta antes de entrar a su sala, Marron.

-Claro, muchas gracias señora Morgan.

Unos cuantos pasos más y entró a la sala de profesores, la televisión estaba prendida y la mesa de la rectora estaba vacía como era de suponer. Había un café humeante sobre la mesa ratona que estaba rodeada de sillones que estaban debajo de la televisión, pero no había nadie. De seguro estaba en su oficina.

Caminó hacia la tercera de la derecha, donde unas letras imprentas decían su nombre sobre un vidrio cristalizado. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando comenzó a hojear su proyecto para ver si una hoja no se había doblado, o una imagen se hubiera caído o algún error, cuando escuchó voces.

-... Así es, pero es una vieja con un buen trasero -la puerta disminuía las voces, pero ella escuchaba a la perfección, era la de su profesor-. Creo que está casada.

-No me importa, no pensaba casarme con ella -comentó otra voz.

A Marron se le paró el corazón, por un segundo había creído que esa voz era demasiado parecida a la de...

-Trunks, eres un desgraciado -dijo D´Avenia, divertido-. Al menos espera hasta que sean dos días los que te queden por seguir y allí recién ve a la cama con ella.

-A la cama con ella -dijo quien no quedaban dudas era Trunks-, escúchate, suenas patético.

Hubo un par de risas de su profesor, mientras Marron se presionaba el proyecto sobre sus pechos y colocaba más cerca su cabeza. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero aquello era demasiado tentador. ¿De verdad era Trunks? Su corazón se le había disparado a la boca en la fracción de segundos.

-Sigo siendo guapo de todos modos.

Marron bufó, su profesor sí que era creído no solo lo aparentaba.

-Creo que eso no es suficiente para que tus alumnas te adoren -dijo Trunks, casi cantando.

-Me aman, los veo en sus ojos, quieren quitarme la ropa -de pronto, su voz se tiñó de curiosidad- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay una alumna que no te aprecia, dice que eres soso.

Oh, no. No. No. No. Y mil veces no seguidos de millones de por favor. Marron se llevó la mano a la boca y miró desorientada hacia atrás, esperando que justo en ese momento no entrara alguien. ¿Acaso Trunks iba...?

-¿Y quién es esa? -preguntó, casi histérico- De seguro es ciega.

-No creo, en realidad tiene muy bonitos ojos... -rió- Y un buen par de otras cosas.

Marron no sabía si su sonrojo era por los cumplidos o por la ira que aquello le causaba. Tenía ganas de entrar y ahorcar el cuello de Trunks. Estaba decepcionada, no era lo que ella esperaba que fuera.

-¿Quién es?

-Marron... -Trunks sonrió- Marron Jinzo. Qué hermosa es.

-Sí, está realmente buena -se escuchó el ruido de una silla- La pregunta es, ¿de dónde la conoces?

-Qué importa.

-Sí, importa -de pronto, la voz del profesor se escuchaba más alta.

-La conocí ayer -contestó- ¿Qué haces?

-Yo quería invitarla a una cita, pero si no le caigo bien tal vez no acepte.

Marron gruñó, claro que no lo haría. Estaba a punto de darse vuelta e irse, porque no soportaba escuchar a ese Trunks, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver al profesor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Oh, Marron, ¿te caíste? -preguntó, burlón, al ver que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

Marron simplemente miraba hacia Trunks, quién la observaba muy sorprendido. Sus ojos celestes irradiaron más que nada la desilusión que sentía en ese momento y no la furia que la acorralaba. Le entregó el trabajo al profesor, sin dejar de mirar a Trunks.

Era obvio. Fue una tonta. Todos eran absolutamente iguales. Y Trunks no era la excepción. Una lástima que ella no se haya dado cuenta antes, una lástima de que la desilusión llegó demasiado tarde; si hubiera llegado antes, ella no tendría que estar luchando contra el sentimiento de que Trunks le caía bien y le gustaba.

* * *

Este es el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora, y estoy seguro que el largo irá aumentando a medida que pasa el tiempo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes. Un gran abrazo, y me gustaría saber qué les pareció.


End file.
